


Caught Gold Handed

by EryiScrye (SomberSecrets)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - Book, Chillfest 2020, Established Relationship, F/M, Just... So much fluff, Snowball Fights, after the long night, pure fluff, stocking stuffer, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomberSecrets/pseuds/EryiScrye
Summary: This time, Jaime will join the snowball fight. Though his wife won't quite be on his side.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 58
Kudos: 126
Collections: JB Festive Festival Exchange Stocking Stuffers 2020





	Caught Gold Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdwolfpup/gifts).



> I saw your prompts sdwolfpup and bam, this was born. I hope you enjoy this wee stocking stuffer.

He had, quite frankly, been caught gold handed.

“What are you doing, Ser Jaime?” Brienne asked, her head tilted in that endearing way, her lips pursed in an inquisitive frown.

“What does it look like, Lady Brienne?” he replied stiffly. He tried to lower his hands back down to his side in a way that wouldn’t catch her attention, but alas, his hands were the precise point of her focus.

The corners of her lips tugged upwards, “It looks as though you want to join them.”

Jaime glanced down to Winterfell’s yard where his squires were playing with all of the other remaining children who had sought shelter in the castle. A lot of them were orphans now. But they were still alive, and that was more than what could be asked for.

It was a relief to see and hear laughter in the air. During the Long Night, it had begun to feel like there would never be joy in the world again. “I’m afraid, my lady, that I am far too old to take part.”

“Nonsense,” Brienne said, coming to stand by his side. Down below Lewys Piper squealed as cold snow was shoved under his tunic. “If you can swing a sword, you can throw a snowball.”

Jaime held up his golden hand, “You saw me just now, I would not be able to shape them very well.”

“You were trying to shape _air_ , Jaime,” Brienne fondly berated. He grinned at the dropped title. She was forgetting herself more and more as the days wore on and he reveled in the simple joy of it. “Come with me.”

“Are you stealing me back to your castle, Brienne?” Jaime laughed as he followed her.

She flushed, all blotchy and red. “We already slept in this morning.”

“We hardly slept. And that was this morning,” he replied as he happily pressed up by her side.

She glanced over at him, still shy, but also so bold, his darling lady wife. “We’ll go to bed early tonight.”

Jaime chuckled, “And yet sleep late.”

Brienne bit her bottom lip, “I suppose that is how all our days will go now.”

He beamed at her happily.

She led him down from the battlements and outside the castle walls to a place empty of people, but full of snow.

“You can practice making your snowballs here,” she said, gesturing, “If you are afraid of looking foolish in front of the children.”

“It wouldn’t do to have the Lord Commander of the Lannister army be defeated so quickly in battle so soon after the Long Night,” Jaime teased.

Brienne shook her head at him, “You did wear the warm covering under your hand today?”

“I did,” he replied.

“Good,” Brienne said and bent down to scoop up snow in both of her gloved hands. She quickly made her way back to him. “Hold out your hands.” He did and she dropped the snow in them. “Now using your left, shape the ball in your right,” she explained excitedly, although it was obvious what he had to do.

He obliged her, with a mock serious face that she now thought was delightful rather than aggravating, and soon he found himself with a snowball in his golden hand.

“Now lever it!” she shouted. He nearly stepped back in surprise at the volume of her voice, but apparently her excitement had grown as she had watched him and she was now rolling onto the balls of her feet. It was all very sweet and he so did want to kiss her. Instead he chucked the snowball at Winterfell’s walls. “See! You can do it,” she shouted with glee.

He valued this. He truly did. He understood that this quick breakdown in her dour nature was not common and it only happened so often in his presence because she trusted him. Loved him as he loved her.

He bent down to scoop up more snow and she did the same. This time he worked quickly, and found that when he was done he had to pull his tongue back into his mouth, it had started sticking out between his lips in his concentration. Then he levered it at her back.

She shrieked when the snowball hit her and the cold spray splashed across her neck. He couldn’t help but laugh uproariously. He had never heard such a sound from her before. Truly, he should not have been as surprised as he was when I snowball pelted him in the chest so hard that he fell back in a bank of snow.

Her eyes were sparkling in the sun as she playfully glared at him, “If it’s a fight you want, Ser!”

He scrambled onto his feet and ducked behind the bank he had fallen into.

“Ser? My lady? I heard you scream. Is there danger?” called the voice of Podrick Payne.

“To me!” Brienne shouted.

Jaime peeked over his bank to see that Podrick had just realized why his lady knight had made such a sound and suddenly it was two against one. Jaime cried foul until all of his squires and their friends heard his desperate pleas for back up and suddenly it was he who had a little army to command.

“Make walls,” Peck shouted as the bank began to take shape.

“We need to build a stock of firepower,” Pia trilled.

It was now Brienne’s turn to cry foul.

That was until his fort was attacked from behind.

He turned and from high on Winterfell’s battlements, he saw Arya helping Sansa aim her next snowball at him, while chucking several of her own down at his men and women in arms. It looked as though Jon Snow and his Free Folk were about to join them too.

“We seek to make an alliance with Lady Brienne,” Sansa shouted before she lobbed her snowball at him and got him right in the shoulder.

“Well met!” Brienne called from his other side.

“What do we do, Lord Commander?” one of Lewys’ little friends squeaked.

He smiled down at the little lad and ruffled his hair. “We live on.” He pointed at the pile of snowballs Peck was rapidly forming, “Charge my lady wife’s fort!”

“Charge!”


End file.
